buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Halloween (holiday)
Halloween or Hallowe'en was a holiday celebrated annually on the night of the 31st of October. Originally a pagan holiday, in modern times it had come to be associated with the supernatural. However, demons and vampires traditionally avoided hunting or attacking on Halloween and "took the night off" because they believed it to be an idiotic cliche. However, that was not always the case; for example, Spike the rebel vampire attacked Buffy during Halloween 1997, though this was because of the chaos caused by a spell cast by Ethan Rayne. The Rebel Vampire Posse purposely hunted during Halloween, breaking this rule in an attempt to show they were rebels. Wolfram & Hart traditionally celebrated Halloween with an annual Halloween bash organized by the firm's Entertainment Division. Since the supernatural became public, it was formed a tradition of celebrating Halloween at Sunnydale, in "celebration of the occult at the town that proved its existence."Return to Sunnydale, Part One Events On Halloween night 1997, sorcerer and chaos worshiper Ethan Rayne caused havoc by enchanting those who bought costumes from his costume shop to magically transform into whatever they were dressed as."Halloween" On Halloween 1999, Buffy Summers and her friends found themselves at a frat party gone awry due to the accidental summoning of Gachnar, the demon of fear."Fear, Itself" dressed as a "Charlie's Angel" and Xander as a pirate at a Halloween party.]] On Halloween 2001, Buffy and her friends celebrated with a party, whilst Dawn Summers went out with her friend Janice Penshaw and two young vampires: Zack and Justin. Zach and Justin belonged to a gang of "rebels" who decided to break the rules and go hunting."All the Way" On Halloween 2003, Wolfram & Hart, now under the management of the Angel Investigations team, organized their annual Halloween bash, but strange events occurred because Lorne, the new head of the Entertainment Division, had his ability to sleep removed to cope with the demands of his new job; lacking the ability to sleep while still possessing the need to do so, Lorne's subconscious eventually physically manifested as a means of coping with the subconscious conflicts that Lorne would normally have processed as he slept. It went around, attacking and seemingly killing all those who had recently angered Lorne, though it vanished when Lorne's ability to sleep was returned."Life of the Party" On Halloween 2006, the first Halloween after the creation of a new Seed of Wonder and the restoration of magic on Earth, Andrew Wells stole the Slayer Handbook and returned to Sunnydale, planning to use it and the new rules of magic to his advantage to resurrect Jonathan Levinson and Tara Maclay in an attempt to atone for his past sins; however, his efforts attracted a Soul Glutton. After the creature was dealt with, Buffy and Willow convinced Andrew not to go through with it.Return to Sunnydale, Part Two Costumes Buffy Summers 1997: 18th Century Girl 1999: Little Red Riding Hood Xander Harris 1997: Soldier boy 1999: James Bond 2001: Pirate Willow Rosenberg 1997: Hot rocker chick/ghost 1999: Joan of Arc Rupert Giles 1999: Mexican man Anya Jenkins 1999: Bunny 2001: Charlie's Angel Oz 1999: "God" Cordelia Chase 1997: Cat Larry Blaisdell 1997: Pirate Josh 1999: Rasta Jamaican Rachel 1999: Hula girl Devlin 2003: Human bean Gallery 01.jpg|Buffy in her costume willow rocker chick ghost.jpg|Willow as a rocker chick Willow BOO ghost.jpg|Willow as a ghost Cordy Halloween Costume.png|Cordelia as a cat Halloween Main.png|Buffy, an 18th Century Girl and Xander, a Soldier Halloween.jpg|The Scoobies in their costumes 404 FearItself1.jpg|Giles as a Mexican Red Riding Hood and James Bond.jpg|Buffy, as Red Riding Hood and Xander, as James Bond 404 FearItself3.jpg|Willow, as Joan of Arc and Oz, as "God" 04.jpg|Anya, dressed as her worst fear, a bunny Xanya 1.jpg|Xander, a pirate and Anya, a Charlie's Angel Buf404 rachel.jpg|Rachel as a Hula Girl Images_(36).jpg|Devlin, as a human Behind the Scenes *The non-canonical tie-in novel Halloween Rain portrays Halloween in a totally opposite light to how it is portrayed in the show. Rather than having an aversion to towards the holiday, vampires embrace it to the extent that they openly walk among humans in their vamp-face. Appearances *"Halloween" *"Innocence" *"Band Candy" *"Fear, Itself" *"Hero" *"Goodbye Iowa" *"All the Way" *"Beneath You" *"Slouching Toward Bethlehem" *"Life of the Party" *''Return to Sunnydale, Part One'' *''Return to Sunnydale, Part Two'' References Category:Terminology Category:Events